The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp system with headlamps, each of which contains a lamp unit in a lamp body.
There are conventionally known vehicle headlamps containing a lamp unit in a lamp body, and also those which are designed to vary the luminous intensity distribution formed by such a lamp unit in response to vehicle speed
However, an arrangement for varying a luminous intensity distribution only in response to the vehicle speed is not capable of beam emission with a luminous intensity distribution corresponding to the travel conditions of a vehicle.